The Butler's Son
by t3rrorkn1ght
Summary: Kaito's father tells Kaito he has to work for the people that he works for. Kaito refuses but later learns not to refuse any requests.


"Hey...um… thanks for the help," Kaito said standing up

"You're welcome...now leave it's not safe here." the man said walking away from the bluehead.

"Ah...Wait...name's Kaito...what's your name?"

"Cecil...now get going."

"Are you a monster... a vampire?" Kaito said cautiously.

The man turned to him, his eyes void of life, "No...now leave." he finally disappeared.

"Well...geez...i wonder what he was… guess it really doesn't matter it's not like i'll see him again." Kaito picked up his belongings.

 _Little did i know how wrong i would be..._

Kaito woke up like any other day. He got showered, fixed his damp hair, and changed into clean clothes and brushed his teeth. He then proceeded to the kitchen to eat after he finished he got his laptop case and backpack and walked to the door to put on his shoes and scarf, not just any scarf but what he called his lucky scarf. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see his father with his hand up about to knock.

"D-dad, hey...what-what are you doing here?" Kaito said slipping out the door, shutting, and locking it.

"Ah...i was coming to see you, son. you see i have to tell you something," his father said as they walked to the elevator.

"Well...i guess if you make it quick. i don't want to be late for class," Kaito took out his cellphone to check the time as he spoke.

"Kaito, remember how you use to ask me what i do for a living but i would always say i would tell you when you were ready," his father said looking at the ground.

Kaito took his eyes off his phone and turned to his father, "yes...i remember i hated the way you kept it a secret from me."

"Well...i had a reason...you see… they would have killed you and your mother had i told you anything," he shook his head, "and i couldn't face myself if that happened."

"Dad, come on, stop making up things. Why would your boss want to kill me and mom?" Kaito rolled his eyes and began to text on his phone.

"Kaito, you have to understand they aren't ordinary. They could kill you without leaving a trace. I've seen them do it."

"Dad, even if it were true, you'd be an accessory to murder."

"Kaito, listen to me," his father pulled him back to face him as they walked out of the elevator.

"What?!" the blue head said now not wanting to hear anything the man said.

"You are my first born and they want you to work for them," the father now look furious.

"What...are you kidding me, dad?" Kaito stared in disbelief, "you really think i want your job when i'm trying to make it in the music business," he straightened his laptop case that was over his shoulder, "Now excuse me i'm going to be late for class," he pushed past his father.

"Kaito, listen to me," his father called but he continued to ignore him, "Kaito!"

"Mr. Shion...it would be wise not to be late for my class again," his strict teacher, known as the famous Meiko Sakine, said, crossing her arms and holding a ruler in one of her hands.

"I'm sorry," he said bowing, "I was visited by my father. I had to tend to him."

"Sit down, Mr. Shion i don't care to hear your excuses, is that understood?"

"Ye-yes, ma'am," Kaito said as a few of his colleagues began to laugh.

Besides, the little detail of his father, the rest of the day was the same. He went to the next class he had after lunch and then went to his apartment. He went to shower after taking off shoes and dropping his stuff on to the couch. He got dressed for work, did his homework, and then headed to his job as a waiter. Beside, the one guy who groped his ass randomly and the girl who kissed his cheek and tried to seduce him. His time on the clock was all normal.

"Shift finally over," Kaito said yawning as he walked out the restaurant.

"Kaito," he heard two familiar voices say. he turned his head to them.

"Rin...Len...how are you two?"

"Fine," Rin yelled as they both tackled him.

"You leaving already," Len stared up at him, as did Rin.

"Yeah, my shifts over," he scratched the back of his head.

"Aww...we were hoping to get our favorite waiter," they both groaned.

"Rin...Len...come on," their mother yelled.

"Looks like you two are being called," he said pulling away from the two.

"Later, Kaito," they said running to their mother.

"Later," he walked to his car, when he noticed something felt off. He looked around, noticed no one was around and it was dark. So he figured it was just a fear of being alone in a parking lot. He shook it off, realizing he wasn't a boy. He was a man so he at least had a chance of fighting back, since he didn't even know how to fight.

"You damn chicken, there's nothing to be afraid of," he unlocked his car and opened the door, "see."

He sighed as he sat in his car and closed the door. He was physically shaking and he didn't like it. "Jeez, Kaito, you really are a scaredy cat." He said to himself as he started the car and began to drive.

He parked the car in the usual spot and got out. He made sure to lock it before even leaving, locking and unlocking it twice, before actually locking it.

Sighing, he scratched his head, "damn it, stop being so paranoid."

He walked until someone bumped into him. "Hey, watch it."

"Sorry..."

It was a woman, her hair was pink... _probably died_ , he thought pouting in an annoyed fashion. She then continued to walk away. Kaito was going to stop her when he suddenly felt completely woozy.

 _Whoa...what the...the heck is going on_ , he thought falling to his hands and knees. He rubbed his eyes, trying to rub away his drowsiness, but he couldn't anymore fell and just blacked out.

* * *

 **New story...**

 **Note: I do know there are grammar errors but I'm too lazy to fix them.**

 **I have a procrastinating problem so I don't know if I will finish this or any of the other stories... anytime soon...anyways.**

 **If you could leave a review...it would be appreciated.**

 **I only own the character Cecil and the plot.**


End file.
